settle down and hold on we're going home
by zombieavengers09
Summary: This is a sparia story. Also Spencer g!p There isn't really a point to it honestly...just random smut I couldn't get out of my head... anyways enjoy. Oh sorry about the strange title I couldn't think of one so I put my music on shuffle and this is the song that came on... It fits... kinda? If anyone has an idea for a better title feel free to tell me. Thanks -Zombie


_AN: i'm sorry I took the last story down I just couldn't get it right and I don't to fling crap at you or keep you waiting for an update that may never come... I hope this makes up for it at least a little bit? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks _

_-Zombie._

_Shit I lost that stupid bet! How do I even go about asking Spencer to do this? I know she cares for me and would do most things I ask but this one?__She hates camping and the outdoors in general._

"Hey," Spencer said as she set her bag down on the table.

"Hey baby," Aria smiled trying to sound as loving as possible.

Spencer frowned.

"You either want something or something is wrong."

"What? No? Why would you think that?"

Spencer smiled and shook her head.

"One your voice is higher than usual. Two you called me baby which only happens when you're in trouble. Normally you call me Spence, babe, Spencie, nerd, cutie or buppy. Which I think is some way of saying puppy? And third Em told me Hanna is gloating about something but won't tell her what."

Aria walked over to Spencer and hooked her arms around her neck.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you. I missed you." She nuzzles into Spencer's chest.

"I'm sure you did. And I missed you as well." The taller girl put her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her head. They stood like that for a while not saying anything. Spencer closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent of Aria's hair. The smaller girl scratched the back of Spencer's neck gently which earns a moan. Spencer felt something strange. It seemed that her penis was very sensitive and Aria's body weight was making her feel...tingly? She started to breathe harder as Aria ran her hand down her back.

"Really Spence? Now of all times?"

"I'm sorry! I can't control it! Just ignore it it'll go away soon."

Aria frowned "have you never had a boner before?"

Spencer blushed and looked away.

"Oh my god you haven't?! This is your first boner? And it's because of me? Aw Spence."

"Not necessarily I've read people get erections from the wind blowing a certain way. Or certain dreams."

"Well there's no wind and you're not dreaming." Aria said smiling.

"Are you sure? You look like a dream to me."

"That was super corny but also incredibly cute." She pressed their lips together and Spencer inhaled sharply. This was completely new. Erections? After a hug? I've never effected anyone this much. Suddenly it clicked she knew exactly how she was going to convince Spencer to go on the camping trip.

"Buppy?" She purred.

"Y-yes?" Spencer gasped Aria's hand was gliding over her covered erection and all rational thoughts were leaving her head.

"Do you wanna take this upstairs?" She leaned in and kissed her neck lightly licking it.

Spencer didn't say anything she just whimpered. Aria giggled and took her hand. She led Spencer up to their room and closed the door. Spencer stood there awkwardly.

"So um...what do we do now?"

"Now," Aria said putting her finger on Spencer's chest and pushing her towards the bed. "You take off your pants.

Spencer's knees hit the back of the bed and she feels her heart beat in her chest.

"Are-are you sure you don't h-have to do a-anything. I can just t-take a cold s-shower if you w-want?"

"Ssshhh babe. I want this do you want this?"

Spencer nodded frantically.

"Ok then take off your pants."

Spencer nodded and fumbles with her belt and buttons for a minute before ripping them off and pushing back on her hands. Her erection straining against her light blue boxer briefs. Aria stepped back and slowly pulled down her skirt. Spencer's eyes watched her hungrily. She smirks when she sees Aria's Batgirl panties.

"Shut up," Aria grumbles and straddled Spencer. Spencer's eyes were glued to hers', the older girl really had no idea what she was doing and she looked scared.

"Are you sure Spence? We don't have to do anything you don't want to or aren't ready for."

Spencer leaned up and pulled Aria into a breathtaking kiss.

"I-I trust you, I'm ready."

They kissed again and Spencer gasped when Aria ran her hand over her covered dick.

"So you've never touched yourself before?" Aria asked against Spencer's lips.

Spencer shook her head.

"So you don't know what you like sexually?"

Again Spencer shook her head. Hm... I don't want to overwhelm her and just jump into sex. I think oral might just make her explode...

"D-do you know what you l-like?"

Aria looked down Spencer's hands were hovering over her thighs.

"Yes... But it's different with each person I wouldn't want you to do what my last boyfriend did... That'd be weird right?"

"I-I guess so? But... I'm not sure what to do... Could you... Um could you show me?" Spencer asked shyly her cheeks covered in a light blush.

Aria pulled her into a gentle kiss, "of course." She took Spencer's hand and put it under her panties. The taller girl's eyes widened when she felt how wet her girlfriend was. "Do you feel that?" Spencer nodded, "that's all for you buppy."

Spencer frowned, "not necessarily I've read that vaginal discharge can happen to clean itself. It doesn't always mean arousal."

Aria laughed, "you are a freak! But I love you. And all this is for you, trust me."

Spencer nodded and slipped her hand further in and her palm slid against Aria's clit. Aria jumped a little.

"Oh gosh! Was that bad? I'm so sorry!"

Spencer tried to pull her hand away but Aria grabbed her wrist.

"That wasn't a bad jump," she whispered against Spencer's lips. She started to grind against the taller girl's hand. Spencer was amazed Aria honestly had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed and her brows scrunched together. She wanted to memorize the way she looked right now. She slowly moved her middle finger searching for the other girl's entrance. She slipped around a bit then found it and slid it inside. Aria gasped and her eyes flew open for a minute. Spencer froze unsure if she had crossed a line. But Aria never stopped moving against her hand, so she tried moving her finger around in and out seemed like a good idea. Her girlfriend was making sexy mewing sounds and Spencer felt something leaking out of her penis.

That must be the pre-cum I read about! Wow that was fast...

She shook the idea out of her head now wasn't the time to think of her needs. Not when there was a beautiful goddess straddling her. Aria grabbed Spencer's hand that was not inside her and placed it on her breast.

_Bloody fuck! That is much softer than I thought! _Spencer kept her hand there unsure if she should squeeze or not. Aria put her hand over hers' and massaged in a pulsing movement. Spencer mimicked her movements and Aria's hand fell away pulling Spencer in for a kiss. Spencer flexes her finger inside the smaller girl and Aria moans in her mouth. The taller girl repeated the motion and squeezed her eyes tightly trying to keep her hips still. _This is about her and you're not a middle schooler!_ _Hold still!_

"Fuck Spence," Aria breathed against the other girl's lips. Spencer smiled and kissed Aria all over. Any open skin she could find was marked by her lips.

"Shit! Spence I'm..." Aria's words faded into a silent scream as Spencer sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. She felt warmth spreading through her body as she rode Spencer's hand. As her orgasm came to an end she panted heavily exhausted by it and lay against Spencer trying to catch her breath. Spencer withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around her lover. She lay back and ran her hands over Aria's back under her shirt.

"Holy shit Spence that was...amazing!"

"Really?" Spencer asked looking down at her.

"Really."

They lay there like that for a while just enjoying being so close to each other. Spencer kissed Aria's hair and closed her eyes.

"Hey! You can't fall asleep we aren't finished yet." Aria pouted.

"We aren't?" Spencer asked.

"No," Aria said grinning "not by a long shot."

She leaned up and kissed her girlfriends lips tenderly and rolled off her. She trailed her hands down to the end of Spencer's t-shirt and lifted it right beneath her breast. Spencer's breath caught in her throat when she felt Aria's warn hand wrap around her cock.

"Fuck..." She moaned.

"No that hasn't happened yet." Aria said playfully. Spencer didn't even care that she was being made fun of she just wanted Aria to keep touching her like this forever. She felt the smaller girl tugging on her boxers and she lifted her hips so they could be discarded.

"Hm... That's interesting." Aria said holding Spencer's throbbing penis in her hand.

"W-what's interesting?" Spencer stuttered.

"The shape of your penis. It's kinda like a banana. It's cute." She giggled and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Well I'm glad you find my genitals c..." The taller girl lost her train of thought. Because Aria was pumping her up and down and twisting her cock at the same time. It felt great but also a bit rough. Kinda painful...

"A-Aria? What you're doing is great but ahh maybe some kind of lubricant would be agh helpful?"

"Oh buppy I'm so sorry I forgot all about that love!"

"It's-its ok... Just u-use lotion or something?" Spencer panted out. Aria grabbed some lotion out of the nightstand drawer and applied a liberal amount to get girlfriend's DNA rifle. It made it easier to move her hand and twist the shaft. She continued to stroke Spencer slowly watching her adorable expressions. Spencer was moving her hips in time with Aria's hand. Her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth and her eyes were closed. When Aria grazed the weeping tip Spencer's hips spasmed into her hand and her mouth would fall open breathing out a low whine mixed with a sigh.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer felt a coiling in her testicles and lower stomach. She started to pant and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She jerked her hips one last time and moaned out her lover's name. White ropes shot out if her penis and onto her stomach. Spencer draped an arm over her eyes exhausted from her orgasmed. Then she felt a warm tongue in her stomach. She looked down and saw Aria licking her mess off her. And she almost came again. The smaller girl lay her head on her chest and Spencer pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

"Sooo how was that?"

Spencer nodded she didn't know if she could talk right now she was so tired.

"That good?" Aria giggled.

Spencer smiled lazily and nodded. Aria snuggled closer and the taller girl chuckled this girl is gonna be the death of her.

"Buppy? I have a question to ask you." Aria said sweetly tracing her fingers over her lover's collar bone.

Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will go with you on Hannah's family camp out."

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Spencer shrugged. "Did... Did you do that because you wanted me to say yes?"

"It started that way. But now I think it will just be a thing because this was so amazing. You're a fast learner."

"I have a great teacher," Spencer mumbled closing her eyes.

Aria looked at her beautiful girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Spencer really was perfect and I don't deserve her. The taller girl rolled into her and pulled her against her burying her face in the smaller girl's hair.

"Night night." She yawned out.

Aria laughed "you're an idiot."

"Mm but I'm your idiot. Your sleepy idiot."

"Forever and ever?" Aria asked.

"Forever and ever," Spencer whispered.


End file.
